criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Act of Disloyalty/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Amber Herrera (crying): DORIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...YOU...YOU KILLED BEN. HOW COULD YOU ? Doris Holiday (shocked): I didn't Amber! Ben was like a little brother to me... Amber (mad): Little brother ? Normal people don't bash their little brother's head with a fire extinguisher! Doris (crying): It's not me , please believe me! Amber: All clues point to you, from red hair, painkillers. Your DNA was on the fire extinguisher. Doris: But...I wasn't performing analyses. Philip surely messed up something... Amber: He performed analyses multiple times you were unavailable and they were correct. Admit it Doris...please... Doris (sad): ... Doris (panicking): Okay, I did it. But it didn't happend the way you think. I didn't lit our station on fire, I didn't locked Vanya in her office. Let me explain. Doris: I'm...I'm Order of Specters agent... Amber (shocked): YOU ARE WHAT ? Amber (crying): Doris...how...when ? How did...? I'm speechles... Doris: I've been trying to leave them, I was trying my hardest. I just needed more time. It was all my late father's fault. He has been in the organization even before I was born. Doris (begging): It wasn't my decision to join them believe me. When I tried to leave, my father got angry at me and told me that my family will suffer consequences. Doris: Last few days, I...Oh god I regret this...I told them some info about our discoveries. I thought that they would let me leave if I tell them just a few things. Doris (crying): Right before our station went up in flames, I called one of their seniors to tell them that I'm quitting, but Ben overheard me talking to them... Doris: He started shouting at me, I begged him to keep it a secret until I find a way out, but he wouldn't listen. Doris: We started arguing...and then...I don't even remember the fight, I just saw him lying down with a massive wound on his head. Then the station started burning so I stormed outside. Amber (crying): You could have turned yourself in at any time, we would understand you, we would help you...I'm sorry Doris, but we have no other choice than to place you under arrest... At the courtroom... Judge Tennyson: Silence in courtroom. I'm judge Alice Tennyson and I will attend this trial since Judge Pierre was a serious suspect in this murder investigations. Judge: Doris Holiday, you are standing over here today because you murdered your friend, tech expert Ben Hathaway. How do you plead ? Doris: I never wanted to murder him your honor...It all just got out of the hand... Judge (holding papers): It says here that you are a member of criminal organization and you have leaked private informations of your police work to them. Is that correct ? Doris: Everything is true your honor...but I wanted to leave them, I wanted to fight against evil. Judge: Doris Holiday, there were so many ways out of your current situatuion, but you've choosed the most violent one. I hereby sentence you to 15 years in prison. Court dismissed. Doris (crying): I deserved it...I'm a horrible person...Ben, please forgive me. I'm sorry...